You Belong To Me
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: They’re on the road again and it’s just like before. Before they got interrupted by Sabretooth. Except with one big difference; Logan’s coming to realize something very new and tempting about the Rogue. *Sequel to You Belong With Me* R&R Please


Story: They're on the road again and it's just like before. Before they got interrupted by Sabretooth. Except with one big difference; Logan's coming to realize something very new and tempting about the Rogue. Sequel to You Belong With Me.

Pairing: Rogan

Ranting: M. I mean come on. They're on the road, together, alone, you don't expect there to be no yummy smut do you?

Disclaimers: I do not own the X-men… If I did there'd be a lot more Logan and Marie lovin' and less Logan and Jean. –twitches-

You Belong To Me

_One-Shot_

Sequel to You Belong With Me

One week ago, I Logan Howlett, left Mutant High because I had a major problem. Well for the last year or so I've been pinning after this fancy, sexy, confident red head named Jean Grey. God she's sexy, with those red locks and innocently cruel flirtatious looks and words. From the moment I woke up to her poking a needle into my arm I wanted to fuck her. So damn bad, I didn't even feel bad for ruining her's and one eyed's relationship. Hell as long as I got my cock inside her I couldn't carless.

Anyway, straying from the point, Jean and I you could say our relationship grew. Not to dating because well I didn't date. More like to casual fucks, easy little romantic things to get her into my bed. Well as the months passed I started growing tired of her. I mean I knew it would happen, I always get tired of a woman eventually. Come on I've lived for centuries (probably anyway) it's probably very hard to keep my attention. She started getting annoyed with me too, I noticed that. How I always just wanted to fuck, never wanted to show our relationship in public, shit like that.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't ashamed of our relationship… or sexship? Nah why would I be? Any guy in this school would pay money to fuck her brains out like I get to do every night…. Well almost. Like I said, I eventually got tired of her. Things came to a head too.

One night, while she was out on a mission with Storm she called me. Just to talk. Hah the only woman I called just to talk was the kid and that's because she's special… Sorry straying again, we'll get to her soon. Back to the phone call. Well it started off with the same old shit, "How are you? How's the school?" all that wonderful small talk. Then I apparently said something wrong because she instantly got that bitchy annoyed tone and before you know it we were in an argument.

Long story short, I hung up on her. Didn't feel bad either. I was tired of her and pissed that she had the balls to yell at me for something I said that probably wasn't even that bad. The firecracker had been listening in too, along with the kid. I knew they had but they didn't have my great sense of hearing so they didn't get all of it. No big deal… kind of.

Remember how I said I'd get to her later? The kid I mean? Well yeah here I am. See I'm a man of few words. Fuck, fight, feed. It's what I do. I don't talk much and I certainly don't share my feelings. The only person I could ever open up to is probably the closest kid to my heart. Marie. Or as she liked to be called, Rogue. See me and this kid have always had that special bond. Ever since her sassy little ass decided to sneak into my trailer and hitch a ride. Still don't know why I went back for her… trust me I would have been much better off if I had kept going. I wouldn't have gotten my truck smashed, wouldn't have joined the X-men, wouldn't have got involved with Jean Grey, and wouldn't have gotten soft.

This kid, she brought the, I hate to say it, the soft side in me. She tamed my animal down, brought out the man in me. The Logan. Now see some people say we've been close from the moment we met. But that's a load of shit. I remember the way she stared at me from across the bar. She was scared shitless the smell was practically radiating from her. The only reason she even summoned up the courage to hop into the back of my trailer was probably because of the slim chance that maybe I would help her since I was a mutant too.

No, we really didn't bond till that night I stabbed her, believe it or not. Something in that moment clicked. The way she looked at me tinkering on the edge of panic, slowly reaching up before draining my life away. I willingly let her too. A lot of those annoying kids made rumors that she forced the power from me, without my consent. But that's not true. I had hoped she would. I had wanted her to reach up and touch me, to take my power and save her life. She was a kid, she had to live. And the moment she touched me… I swear we connected. I felt her. I felt myself pour into her.

Then on the train, when she revealed things to me that were obviously hard for her to admit. Like the fact that I and her boyfriend, whoever the hell he was, were still in her head and probably always would be. She had cried too. I always hated it when women cried… it was off setting and like I said, I wasn't a man "in touch" with his feelings so naturally I wouldn't be in touch with theirs either, right? Not Rogue, when she cried it pissed me off, pissed the Wolverine off and made the man in me reach out to her, want to hold her and soothe her.

Twice I almost died for her. Once that night when I stabbed her and again when I made her take my power at Liberty Island, to live. I still remember that whole short minute. Holding her tight, begging her to live. Clutching her so tight. If she had died that night… I don't know what I would have done. But luckily for me her skin reacted and she took my power and saved herself.

Not long after I left the mansion to get some memories back, follow a lead Chuck gave me. And guess what? I gave her my tags. The only fucking link I had to my past. I willingly gave her my keys and promised to come back. I never break promises, I never have and I never would. I promised to take of her and I promised to come back, more or less.

So my point is folks, that this kid. This now seventeen or so kid is the closest thing to my heart. The only person I'd ever open up to. However, maybe it was because I'm in her head or maybe it's because I'm predictable. But that day I sat down on the bench with her she didn't say a thing. She didn't ask me if everything was okay. She just sat there and we just talked… about whatever came to our minds, clearly staying away from the Jean topic. Believe it or not, that helped. I don't have to talk about my problems as long as I know someone is there for me. And she was.

She had been about to tell be something too, when Jean interrupted. I had walked away and talked to her. Jean and I… we came to an agreement, we were much better off as friends. So it was the end of that, believe it or not.

However something real odd about my conversation with Jean struck me. She had told me the main reason we couldn't continue this was because I was using her as some sub conscious replacement for someone else. What the hell? If I was using her as a replacement I'd know! Dammit! I had demanded who and she gave the bitchiest look as if it was obvious before walking off. It wasn't obvious to me, not at all. I was just confused in that moment, going through all the chicks in my head. Then my very first thought was literally,

Marie.

Why the hell I considered her, a kid I didn't know but hell I'd be lying if it didn't scare the shit out of me. So yeah I did what I do best when I'm confused or torn, I ran. Planned on leaving in a few weeks, and people noticed too. Mainly; Rogue. However, the day I went to leave she wasn't there… She wasn't there asking me to stay or promising me to come back.

To be truthful… it pissed me off.

So yeah I found her, hiding out with the little kids because I hate being around them. But I'm brave so I confronted her and was even nice about it. She was cold too, as first anyway. And then I accidently admitted something in my secret frustration. That I cared if she cared about me or not. Dammit, what was wrong with me? Even if something like that was true you just don't go around admitting it. You just don't.

But it had obviously worked because she chippered up and we made up then… I still left. I needed to leave still… I had some important things to figure out.

So I left, but I only stayed away for about maybe a week. Because well it only took me a week to figure out who Jean was talking about and what was so fucking wrong with me.

I, the Wolverine, was an in love with her.

The kid.

The Rogue.

Marie.

I was in fucking love (or at least that's what I think it is) with Marie. God I had to be some sicko pedophile right? I mean I am… but once I realized it I knew it was true. All that shit about me never loving a women, never caring about anyone but myself. All that crumbled with Marie. I cared about her more then myself. She was the first person since the loss of my memories that I would willingly die for. And that meant a lot, for me anyway.

After I realized this though I still stayed away for the rest of that week. Just riding around and fighting because well… What was I supposed to do? Run back to the mansion, sweep her up in my arms and make passionate love to her? No this isn't some romance novel. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. She was a kid. I also realized something else however. Even if it meant holding in my feelings I had to be around her. I had to go back and see her again, hold her, talk to her.

So I did.

I arrived back at the mansion pretty late. I probably should have gone straight to bed but I didn't. I went right to her room. She knew instantly what I wanted, after all she knew me, and so she followed me. She followed me back down stairs and to my bike. Just in a T-shirt and panties too. Do you know what it feels like to have the woman you love on your bike behind you with her arms wrapped around your waist, her legs opened on either side of you? Nothing but panties separating me from that… God.

Get my point?

Anyway I controlled myself. Yay, everyone cheer for Logan. Yeah don't cheer, I had a major hard on, and how she didn't notice it I will never get. I mean I ain't small…

That night I do something I never ever expected myself to do. I spilled my guts to her. Well as much as Wolverine could. I told her how I felt when she almost died in my arms. I never thought about telling her that, never wanted to but I did. And fuck, do you know what she said?

She said she didn't regret it and you know why?

Because she met _me._

Fuck do you know how much that means to me? I mean come on I know I'm attractive and women would pay to hop into my bed. But I knew she didn't mean it like that. I've never ever thought I actually meant something to someone so much. But those words and how she said I knew I did. Not sexually not psychically but mentally. She quickly added on Chuck and the rest of the Geeks but hell I didn't care.

After I got over that though we kind of continued to spill our guts to each other. Saying all this shit about meeting each other and all that.

Then she asks me if I love Jean and I'm really taken a back by that. Had I seemed like I was? Damn… I never meant to seem in love with the women, ever. I told her no. And stupidly added that I had used her to cover up my love for someone else. She asked who and for a second I wanted to tell her.

_You._

But I didn't, I was good and stayed quiet hearing her say never mind seconds later. She probably didn't think it was her, hell she probably didn't want it to be her. I was probably a big brother in her eyes or some shit like that. This by the way, makes my love for her even sicker. I wanted her all to myself too, even if I could never have her the way I wanted her just being near her would be okay.

So I say I'm going to go away for a year and I invite her to go with me. I half expect her to blow me off, I really do. But she doesn't she agrees, dropping everything for me. And I don't care if it makes me selfish but it made me so damn happy she did.

Here we are now, one month into the year long trip. And I've been a good boy. All our hotels have been one room with two beds. Sure I could afford two rooms, with all the cage fighting money I've been getting but well… I only had so much control and knowing she was sleeping in the bed beside mine, in nothing but a T-shirt kept me just sane enough from attacking her.

Her night wear got tighter too, I noticed, as the weeks pressed on. At first it was T-shirts and shorts. Eventually the T-shirt tightened, and the shorts disappeared all together, she always claiming it was too hot for them. Please we were in the cold north. I somehow doubted she was hot. I'm not complaining though. Except for those real bad nights… When she wears no bra, and it's so cold her nipples harden and god dammit I just want to attack them… make her orgasm with just my mouth and her breasts.

Well, away from the perverted pedophile thought. Right now we're eating breakfast at some fast food place. I don't even know what I'm fucking eating, mainly because I'm focused on her as she ate her breakfast tacos or whatever the hell it was. God I wanted so badly for some meat or something to fall down in between her breasts just so I have a reason to reach over and pluck it out, to grab her breasts, to touch that supple skin of hers.

"Logan?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"You're staring off again… You've been doing that a lot lately. You alright…?"

"Yeah sorry… Just didn't get much sleep last night." Not a lie, I had woken up from a nightmare to see her tangled up in the sheets, her shirt riding up and her underwear pulled down slightly so I could see… well let's just say she shaves.

"Oh, nightmares?"

"Nah, insomnia this time."

"Oh…."

"So kid… what do you wanna do today?" I mused taking my thoughts away from the unsafe place they were at now and back to something safer. "I don't have a cage match till tonight so we can do something before then."

"Well I kind of wanted to go shoppin' for some new clothes… But I ain't gonna' drag you along."

"That's fine. I need to get the truck in to be looked at anyway, it was runnin' odd on the way here."

"Cool."

"Need some money?" Before she can answer I grab my wallet and pull out a few hundred dollar bills before chunking them to her. I got paid pretty good for cage fighting and hell I couldn't fucking die so what was I scared of?

"Thanks…"

I just grunt, taking a bite of my burger.

"Logan?"

"Yep?"

"Um… How many are ya' fightin' tonight?"

"Depends how long it takes for 'em to give up… why?" But I already knew why. She's always hated it when I fought, even though I can't die, it still unnerved her every time.

"Just wonderin'. I'm gonna stay at the hotel tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing, darlin'"

--

"And our winner for the tenth time in a row; Wolverine!" Boos and cheers erupt around me as the much smaller, pudgier man holds my arm up above my head, my opponent grunting in pain below me. I grab a beer and take my money before heaving my heavy body into my truck heading back to the hotel.

You'd think I'd be tired after ten matches but I wasn't, quite the opposite actually. I'm invigorated, hyper, excited. Whatever you wanna call it. Amped up on adrenaline. So I hurry back to the hotel, finishing my beer and stuffing my winnings into my back pocket, shutting off my truck and locking it before heading inside to the hotel room.

I hear the shower going when I walk in, shrugging of my jacket and dropping it on a chair. "I'm back Marie." I'm not sure if she hears but I don't really care either. She'd know when she came out of the bathroom. Stretching my muscles I flopped down on my bed and flick on the TV watching it for a minute. However in about two minutes bags in the corner of the room catch my eye and I grin sitting up and stalking over.

By this time in the month her attraction to me was getting clearer. I mean the way she wore her night clothes, tighter and tighter, and her regular clothes, sexier and sexier I eventually caught on to it. But you know I could never act on it, not yet. Just incase. So here I am being a disgusting perv, rooting around in her bag. Normal clothes so far but then I catch some that looked much like fish net and smirk.

No way.

Pulling out the lingerie instantly my cock hardens a picture of Marie in this floating through my mind. She was planning something probably. Something like surprising me one night just laying there in this well… See the Wolverine never lost a game. Growling softly I drop the lingerie back into the bag as if I never touched it.

Then just like that the bathroom door opens and Rogue walks out, in just a towel. Yup she hadn't heard me or she would have changed in there. I watch, getting even harder as she misses me, bending over to grab some panties. Oh fucking god…

"Have fun?"

"Logan!" She jumps and twirls around to face me her eyes wide and surprised, her hand still clutching the towel as if it would help if I wished to rip it away. "I didn't know you got back-"

"I told you I did."

"Didn't hear you…. Not everyone has great hearin' like you Wolverine." Oh Wolverine was it? She always used my code name when she was being sarcastic or sassy.

"Good thing too, I like being special."

"I'm sure."

"Gonna stand there with nothing but a towel, _Rogue, _ or are you gonna show me that fucking body of yours?"

"W-what?" Oh yeah that worked. She was totally confused.

"You heard me. I saw that fucking lingerie darlin'. And I bet it's for me huh?" It better fucking be for me or who ever that asshole is was going to die, painfully. She is mine.

"L-Logan- what are you doing rummaging through my-"

"Don't change the subject Marie."

"Logan-"

"You want me to fuck you don't you?"

"Logan-"

I step forward until her back hits the wall, planting both of my hands on either side of her head. "You want me to don't you? To hook your legs around my waist and thrust my throbbing cock into your tight, wet, heat." I feel the lust start to radiate from her and I growl. Oh yeah she fucking wants me. "Thrusting into you over and over again until you're screaming my name, your throat so sore…"

I hear a little moan escape her throat and all my control just disappears. Releasing a growl my lips crash against her, instantly feeling her lips press back, her power being controlled. "That's right baby…" I nip at her bottom lip and she does exactly as I expect, letting my tongue slip into the warm heat of her mouth. She moans again, her free hand moving up to grasp my hair. I smirk against those sexy lips, my hands leaving the wall to roam down her body till I'm grasping her ass, squeezing it. She moans again and this time I pull back noting the whisker burn on her face.

"Wh-… Why'd you stop?" It comes out in a whine practically and god I loved it. One kiss and she was already addicted to me, as I have always been to her.

I don't answer her of course but instead my hand leaves her toweled ass to grab the hem of the towel. I give it one small tug telling her silently that I want it gone. My eyes lock with hers and she obeys releasing her hold on the towel, letting the thin piece of cotton flow to the ground. Then my hands are on her breasts, groping and tugging at her nipples. She moans again her head falling back against the wall. The moment my mouth closes in on that supple skin and my teeth graze those taunt nipples she weakens, I feel her shake and I quickly pick her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on her back.

"Logan?"

"What?" it comes out as a growl, my head pulling away from her breast as I sit in between her parted legs. She really had to stop talking.

"You… want me?"

"No Marie, I'm just doing this because I'm drunk." It was obviously a joke. Because I did want her and I couldn't get drunk. Which I guess was sometimes a good thing. Like right now. However she still gives me a suspicious look.

"You're breath smells like beer."

"I was being sarcastic Marie, you know I can't get drunk."

"Then why-"

"Why? Maybe because you're fucking gorgeous. Maybe because you fucking get me. Maybe because when I'm around you I don't feel empty or worthless I feel… fucking human. For once in my dammed life I don't feel like a man constantly trying to control his inner beast because you… you fucking tame it Marie."

"But… you said you loved some else and-"

"I was talking about you, kid. I was fucking talking about you." Realization dawns on that beautiful perfect face. And like I mentioned before about never having to completely explain something to her shows right here. She knows I mean that I love her, that I'm in love with her. But she doesn't ask me to say it because I can't… I can hint to it I can think it, I could probably even write it but to say it… I wasn't that type of guy. Not unless the situation was dire. So I knew she wasn't going to ask me to say it, she wasn't that type.

"I love you too Logan… I always have." She paused and I can practically see the argument in her eyes before finally, "How long have you…?"

"A while now. Realized when I left I guess… just like I told you." I expect her to be happy but she pouts and hits my chest. I knew she wasn't serious because her eyes were shining with happiness.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me a month ago! God… "

"You know me Babe, I'm not a man who does that besides I had to figure out if you felt the same." Three little lines appear between her eyebrows as they scrunch up.

"It was pretty obvious I felt the same, Logan."

"Not to me."

"Well that just shows how oblivious you are doesn't it?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Making fun of me darlin'…?" I whisper huskily lifting my hands back on her right breast to pinch her nipple hard. She squeaks and her body jerks into me and I grin. "You should know better then that…" Groping her still my other hands moves down to rub against her clit. She groans again and arches into my hand as I slip two fingers inside of her. "I think I'll just… have to… punish you…" I growl out the feeling of her heat just around my fingers almost too much.

"P-please-"

"Please what, Marie?" I whisper my fingers probing and stretching her. She was so fucking tight… and I wanted her first time to be as pleasurable as possible but she was so damn tight and I… well I'm pretty fucking big according to other women.

"P-please fuck me." It comes out in a soft hoarse whisper and I swear those three little words make my already hardening cock, completely hard. It's pretty much a blur as I undo my belt and jeans. I think I tell her somewhere along the lines of, "My pleasure." Or something like that but I'm not sure because dammit… I just want her.

And then I'm inside of her, all of me, my cock pulsing and aching to thrust in her. But I have to let her get accustomed to it. So I do poising myself over her waiting as patiently as possible. Then I feel it the slight movement as she tries to move against me. Growling my lips attack hers and I start thrusting. At first I'm trying to be nice, going as slow as possible for her. But the moment she starts moaning random words, begging for more I lose myself, fucking her raw and hard, slamming into her over and over again.

I bite her neck, leaving my mark there and so many other places. Any other place I could get my mouth on, biting, drawing blood making her whimper with pleasure. Then I feel it, her heat tightening around me, her nails clawing into my back before she screams my name, contracting around me. Cursing and biting out her name I lose myself and cum inside of her, gathering her in my arms as I rock out our orgasms still moving in her as we ride them out.

Then after I soften, I pull out, rolling over so she was on top of me. She lays her head against my chest and nuzzles me her breath running over my nipple. I run my hand through her hair letting it cascade around me as I trail my fingers up and down her arms in a soft motion.

"Marie?"

"Mm-Hm…" She sounded like a sated kitten.

"You belong to me."

"I always have Logan."

And she always wound, as would I.

--

Yay~ Sequel finished! 3 I hope you guys like it I especially liked it. I thought I did I good job on Logan. Please tell me what you think, okies? :3 I do hope you guys like it.

Alrighty~

Byes :]


End file.
